


【一发完系列1.1】

by jungbean



Category: jungbean
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungbean/pseuds/jungbean
Kudos: 4





	【一发完系列1.1】

手下的皮肤非常细腻，让王一博想到了羊脂白玉。

“切，明明是个男的，皮肤却像女孩子一样。”

王一博心里嫌弃着，却忍不住多摸了几把，手来到肖战圆润的肚脐，抠了几下。再上面是肖战瘦削的肋骨，有点性感，再往上...

王一博有点想收手，质问自己这是在干什么。肖战毛绒绒的头拱着自己的肩膀，手死死搂着自己的腰，王一博突然想惩罚他。

手继续往上摸去，是肖战的小红豆。刚刚摸到，就听到了肖战的哼哼声，敏感的不得了。王一博揉了两下，感觉手感真的棒极了，用大拇指和食指轻轻捏着，再使坏重捏一下，肖战的呼吸就会加重一下。不一会小红豆就硬的不得了。王一博又转战另一颗小红豆，直到把它搓到肿肿的。

睡梦里的肖战并不知道现实发生了什么，只觉得舒服，哼哼唧唧的朝王一博挨得更紧了，腿也分开夹住王一博的腿，在王一博腿上蹭蹭蹭。睡裤蹭的松松垮垮的，王一博感觉到肖战有点半勃。

肖战露出的一块大腿根蹭着王一博的腿，王一博隔着睡裤也能感觉到肖战腿根的细嫩，发着烫的软的不行，和腰上的肉一样滑滑的。

本着一不做二不休的态度，王一博终于忍受不了肖战大腿根的诱惑，把手伸向了肖战的睡裤，把肖战本来就松松的睡裤褪到了膝盖以下。

太嫩了，王一博一边往上摸着肖战的大腿根一边在心里咆哮，王一博感觉自己硬的发疼，他突然想，肖战那里的肉是不是比大腿根更细嫩呢。

帮帮肖战吧，他半勃了，王一博对自己说，然后把手颤颤巍巍的伸向了肖战的内裤。

肖战居然有点小配合，虽然睡得死，却把屁股轻轻抬了下方便了王一博把他内裤脱下来。

王一博摸上了肖战阴茎，小肖战更硬了。借着月光王一博往肖战的下身瞅，肖战的私处干干净净的，毛很少，阴茎颜色淡淡的，好像很少自己手淫的样子，摸起来也很舒服，是和腿根完全不同的感觉。

用手包裹着肖战的阴茎让肖战受了不小的刺激，开始只是轻轻蹭王一博大腿，现在开始变本加厉开始晃动臀部更用力在王一博手里蹭。不一会阴茎头部就流出了水，王一博用手揉肖战的马眼，另一只手去捏肖战的囊带，一会就让肖战泄了出来。

王一博硬的不行，摸肖战的手伸向了自己的裤子，脱掉用阴茎去蹭肖战的大腿根，手把肖战的睡衣撩上去，嘴去舔去嘬刚刚被自己揉硬了的小红豆，带着奶香味让人想把小红豆拆吃入腹。

王一博把肖战大腿按紧，让肖战的腿紧夹着自己的阴茎，在肖战腿间轻轻抽插，感觉到自己的阴茎几次碰到了肖战紧紧的入口，他突然有点小兴奋。

射了的王一博沾了点自己的精液往肖战的屁股那摸去，轻轻掰开臀瓣，刚刚给自己夹完的大腿还带着热气，就这么朝自己张开了。

肖战的入口比大腿根还要细嫩，四周是紧闭的小褶，王一博的手摸着这些小褶，能感觉到有血管在里面点点跳动。他耐着心去揉这些褶，开始紧闭着的入口开始慢慢放松了警惕，借着王一博精液的润滑悄悄开了小口，把王一博的指尖吞下去了。王一博不懈的继续深入，肖战的小穴紧紧的咬着探入的访客，肠道里的嫩肉还有点小贪婪的往里吞咽着王一博的手指，直到全部插入了。

王一博听着搂紧自己的肖战在嘤嘤嘤，坏心的不得了，开始用手抽插着肖战的小穴。小穴一会依依不舍的留住王一博的手指，把所有嫩肉都吸在手指上让王一博轻轻带出来，一会恨恨的不让王一博进入，用小褶紧紧夹着王一博的手指。经过王一博的努力，肖战的小穴终于接纳了王一博的手指，即使手指从小穴抽出，也会给王一博留一会小洞方便王一博下次的插入。

王一博又抱着肖战射了几次。

给肖战清理完身子，王一博搂着肖战沉沉睡了过去。

性果然是爱情的开始，王一博决定从今天开始追肖战。  
  



End file.
